Jusqu'à la fin des temps
by Nelja
Summary: (Spoilers The Last Mabelcorn.) Bill n'a pas l'intention de laisser Ford tranquille. On fait difficilement pire rupture qu'avec un démon des cauchemars. Avertissements pour de la possession démoniaque, du sang, de la chirurgie non qualifiée et de la confusion entre rêve et réalité.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Spoilers jusqu'à The Last Mabelcorn. Il n'y a pas de porn, mais le rating est élevé, parce que la fic contient de l'horreur et de la violence. Ecrit pour Kandai pour le défi Halloween.  
_

* * *

Pendant quelques instants, Ford ne sent que la douleur étouffante de son coeur broyé par le chagrin, le désenchantement et le désespoir. Puis son esprit rationnel reprend le dessus - il est doué pour cela - et lui fait remarquer que si Bill l'avait voulu, rien ne l'aurait empêché de prendre possession de son corps maintenant et de rouvrir le portail.

(Rien n'aurait empêché Bill, lui dit une voix plus amère encore, de prendre ton visage entre ses mains et de te convaincre que Fiddleford a été poltron et de te faire détruire le monde de tes propres mains. Tu l'aurais cru aveuglément. Tu lui aurais offert tout ce qu'il aurait voulu il y a quelques instants seulement)

Non, Ford s'est donné à un démon jusqu'à la fin des temps, et le portail n'est encore fermé que pour une raison.

 _Ce sera amusant de te voir essayer, mignon même._

Ford ne veut pas se battre mais il doit le faire, montrer à Bill Cipher comment il se débat quand il est écrasé sous son emprise (ne pas y penser en ces termes, ne pas y penser du tout) parce que le démon se lassera vite de son désespoir et Ford n'a plus qu'à lui donner le spectacle qu'il attend pour donner un sursis à son monde.

Il ferme la porte qui mène au portail, jette la clé dans l'évacuation d'eau. Il pourrait la rouvrir, en fondant une nouvelle clé, ou avec une charge d'explosif bien placée. Mais ce sera long, et il espère que Bill n'y arrivera pas - il voit tout, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il _comprend_ la science, n'est-ce pas ? Bill a eu besoin de lui pour construire ce portail, il n'a pas joué avec son coeur que pour le plaisir. Ford doit croire au moins cela, sinon il en deviendra fou.

Cette nuit-là, Bill entre en lui, la mène jusqu'à la porte, y tambourine, meurtrissant coup à coup les phalanges de Ford jusqu'à ce que la porte soit souillée de sang, et tout ce temps il rit dans la bouche de Ford, comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu.

Ford fait des efforts pour le haïr autant qu'il l'a aimé. C'est terriblement douloureux.

* * *

Les cauchemars commencent la troisième nuit. Peut-être Bill a-t-il voulu lui faire croire à un moment de répit (peut-être, la seconde nuit, a-t-il seulement broyé son oreiller sans pouvoir dormir.)

Cela commence par ses camarades de classe qui se moquent de ses mains à six doigts, qu'il tient cachées derrière son dos. Mais ils le bousculent, les lèvent bien haut devant son visage, pour les exposer à ses propres yeux au monde. Ford ne crie pas, il sait que cela rendra les choses pires, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer.

Puis l'un d'entre eux sort de sa poche une immense paire de ciseaux.

"Tu veux être normal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux être comme nous ?"

Cela ne fait pas mal quand on lui tranche son doigts surnuméraire de la main droite, même si le sang chaud coule en abondance le long de ses bras. Le second suit, rejoint l'autre dans la flaque rouge sombre, et Ford a envie de vomir.

"Cela n'a pas marché." commente un de ses camarades en riant grassement. "Toujours un monstre. Sauf que maintenant cela ne se voit pas."

"Il faut y remédier." dit celui aux ciseaux.

Ford s'attend à ce qu'on lui coupe un autre doigts, mais les deux pointes des ciseaux rentrent directement dans ses deux yeux. Là encore, il ne ressent rien, mais l'obscurité se ferme autour de lui de façon qu'il sait définitive.

Il ne sait plus, que par un léger picotement qui peut être illusoire, quand on lui coupe les autres doigts, le nez, les oreilles. Il se rend compte quand il tombe à terre qu'il n'a plus de jambes. Puis les ciseaux lui transpercent le dos, jusqu'au coeur, et là, il ressent en une fois toute la douleur de ce qu'on lui a fait, il ne pense pas à ces moqueries et ces mutilations, non, il parle de l'autre chose qu'on lui a faite...

Il a oublié.

Il flotte dans les airs, dans le monde des rêves. Bill est auprès de lui, lui caresse les cheveux, et Ford l'aime tellement que cela en est douloureux.

"Je suis là, Fordsy, je suis là." Ford voudrait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

"Tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant ?" demande Bill. "Que tu ne te rappelles pas."

"Que je ne me rappelle pas quoi ?" demande paresseusement Ford.

Le triangle devint d'un coup immense, sa voix se fait sépulcrale, ses mains chaudes enveloppent son corps. "Que le monde sera détruit par ta faute, mon ami, et que je rirai en le regardant brûler."

Ford se souvient soudain de tout. Il se débat, mais Bill le tient fermement, éclate de rire.

"Je pourrai te briser le coeur autant de fois différentes que je veux, Sixer, jusqu'à ce que cela m'ennuie, mais il nous reste du temps avant d'y arriver !"

Ford se réveille dans son lit, se rappelle que la première partie est un cauchemar, que la seconde ne l'est pas, et c'est pire que tout.

"Un sable rêvé ne peut pas me tuer..." murmure-t-il, "et il n'y a pas de rêves qui soient dans d'autres rêves."

Sauf qu'il ne peut plus être sûr de cette dernière partie, il ne peut plus être sûr de rien. Il allume la lumière, va voir les livres d'occultisme les plus basiques qu'il possède, ceux qu'il n'a jamais lu en entier, ceux qui ont une section sur comment savoir qu'on est dans un rêve, comment les contrôler.

On ne peut pas lire en rêve, explique fièrement l'ouvrage. Ford se mord la lèvre. Il l'a fait de nombreuses fois. Les rêves inspirés par Bill (pas une muse, un démon, un monstre) doivent être d'une qualité spéciale.

Comptez vos doigts, continue le livre. S'il n'y en a pas cinq, vous êtes probablement dans un rêve. Ford éclate d'un rire amer et jette le livre contre le mur. Il est dans un cauchemar que Bill a créé pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, tout est vrai, comment dire la différence ? La réalité est devenue un cauchemar que Bill a créé pour lui.

* * *

Quelques règles simples, apprises non dans les livres, mais à force d'expérimentation.

Si la douleur physique ne réveille pas Ford, il ne rêve pas (les souffrances de son coeur ne prouvent rien). Bill semble goûter sa douleur comme une friandise, même quand le posséder ne lui apporte rien.

Cette règle lui sert plus souvent qu'il ne voudrait.

S'il peut modifier la réalité seulement en le souhaitant, il est dans un rêve. Cela ne marche pas toujours bien. Les objets qu'il fait venir à lui le transpercent, les morts ne se réveillent qu'en tant que zombies, dans un rêve créé par Bill, mais il peut toujours faire _quelque chose_.

S'il se résigne enfin à empiler et à brûler toutes les effigies de Bill qu'il a créées ou collectionnées avec vénération, c'est un rêve (il ne peut pas, pas encore). Le feu finit toujours par le réduire en cendres lui aussi.

Quand Ford rêve, il se rappelle combien il hait Bill en moyenne neuf fois sur dix. Cela pourrait être pire. Cela a été pire.

* * *

Fiddleford, un jour, frappe à sa porte. Il est hésitant et près à la réconciliation. Ford ne voudrait rien plus que pouvoir lui répondre sur le même ton. Mais ce jour-là, un démon est en lui, le laissant spectateur terrifié à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

"Je suis désolé, Ford. Je suppose que tu l'es aussi. Mais nous devons absolument parler de ce portail."

"C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire !" répond Bill avec un enthousiasme frétillant. Fiddleford se détend.

 _Reconnais-le_ , a envie de hurler Ford. _Tu sais qu'il me possédait parfois ! Regarde ses yeux ! Si tu ne le reconnais pas, qui le fera ?_ Sa bouche ne frémit même pas.

Il s'entend expliquer, aimablement, qu'il a condamné la porte qui mène au portail, que Fiddleford a eu entièrement raison. Mais qu'il le regrette maintenant, car il vaudrait mieux le détruire entièrement que le désactiver. Son ami d'enfance lui adresse un sourire ravi. Ford se demande depuis combien de temps Fiddleford n'a pas souri ainsi à ce qu'il est vraiment. (Pas qu'il estime le mériter, monstre qu'il est, destructeur du monde)

"Tu avais toi aussi une clé ?" dit Bill en souriant. "Mon meilleur ami, en qui j'ai le plus confiance."

 _Ne l'écoute pas._

"Je l'ai jetée aussi." dit Fiddleford d'un air embarrassé, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent, on dirait." dit le corps de Ford d'un ton presque séducteur. _Etait-il aussi évident avec moi ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Cesse de rougir, Fiddleford !_ "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la faire sauter aux explosifs."

"Je ne pense pas !" s'exclame Fiddleford. "Elle est stable ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? L'explosion risque de la faire partir en réaction en chaîne."

Ford soupire de soulagement. Merci, mon ami, merci.

"Stable ? Crois-tu vraiment ?" répond Bill, qui étouffe un petit rire. "Je trouve que tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez."

Fiddleford part pour répondre "Je trouve que tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez sur les possibilités d'une explosion." Mais avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, Bill saisit l'arbalète de Ford et éclate d'un rire hystérique. "La preuve ! Tu n'avais pas prévu cela !"

Fiddleford panique, bien évidemment, mais sa première réaction est surprenante d'efficacité, quand au lieu de se figer sur place il plonge par la fenêtre. Il court vite, il a de la chance. Il réussit à fuir hors de portée de tir. Si Ford contrôlait son corps il soupirerait de soulagement. Là il se sent seulement envoyer quelques carreaux supplémentaires.

"Bah." ricane Bill, avant de s'évaporer de son esprit.

Fiddleford le déteste définitivement, maintenant, constate Ford. Il ne reviendra plus jamais pas ici. C'est mieux ainsi. Que personne ne vienne plus jamais par ici. Que tout le monde ait peur de lui à la suite des rumeurs qui se répandront dans Gravity Falls.

Si quelqu'un pouvait aimer Ford dans ce monde (Bill ne compte pas Bill lui a menti il lui a donné un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer puis l'a fait éclater en douloureux fragments de verre), alors ce quelqu'un serait en danger, et c'est mieux ainsi.

Quant à lui, il ne parlera plus jamais à quelqu'un sans observer ses yeux. (Bill lui avait fait croire qu'il serait le seul, mais c'était un mensonge, comme tout le reste, combien de pions a-t-il ?)

* * *

Ford trouve un cercle de protection qui fonctionne, à force d'intenses recherches et de nombreux échecs.

A peine l'a-t-il quitté qu'il sent la présence de Bill en lui, si chaleureuse autrefois - son coeur bat-il la chamade seulement d'horreur et d'effroi, ou d'une vieille habitude ?

Il se concentre, tente de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, mais c'est en vain. Non seulement il ne peut pas bouger comme il le souhaiterait, mais il n'est même pas certain que ses émotions sont les siennes, tellement Bill contrôle les flux d'hormones à l'intérieur de son corps.

Bill détruit avec jubilation le cercle qu'il a dessiné, déchire le livre qui le contenait, puis y met le feu page par page.

Puis il retourne le coupe-papier de Ford contre lui. Il commence par découper ses vêtements, les faisant tomber à terre, puis il entaille les parties de son corps qui donnent le plus de sang, qui sont les plus douloureuses - les paumes de ses mains, son sexe qui frémit de façon dérangeante - et commence à écrire son message à terre.

 _N'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens, Fordsy. De par ton propre serment. Jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Il sent la jubilation de Bill en lui, qui naît de sa douleur et s'y mêle, de façon terrifiante. Il sait qu'il est réveillé, il souffre trop. Bill ne peut pas lui faire aimer cela, pas dans la réalité. Il voudrait en être certain.

Puis la main sanglante de Ford lui caresse le ventre, y traçant un dessin que ses yeux ne peuvent pas se baisser pour voir, pas plus qu'ils ne peuvent pleurer. Ses pieds l'entraînent jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bains. Il tente, à chaque pas, de retenir ses mouvements, mais n'arrive qu'à rendre ses muscles tendus et douloureux.

Sur son ventre est dessiné un triangle de sang dont l'oeil semble briller d'une flamme d'enfer. Ses yeux luisent d'une lueur jaune malsaine (comme il l'a aimée autrefois, comme il se voyait ainsi devenir plus qu'il ne pouvait être). Il voit son visage, et pourtant il voit Bill, dans le regard, dans le rictus.

Ses pieds avancent sans son accord vers le miroir, et il ne comprend pas ce que Bill recherche avant de se sentir se pencher en avant et embrasser le métal glacial.

Une partie de lui veut mourir de honte. Une partie veut s'abandonner et tirer de ce cauchemar, de cette brûlure dans son corps et dans ce froid sur ses lèvres, tout le plaisir qu'il peut. Le dégoût qu'il se force à ressentir lui semble artificiel.

Bill l'abandonne ainsi, serré contre ce miroir couvert de sang.

Ford se raccroche à la seule chose qui lui reste.

Il a toujours eu une bonne mémoire, il se rappelle ce cercle.

Il ne cessera pas de se battre.

Mais pour l'instant, il est hors de question de recommencer. Il a trop peur, et il se sent souillé. Il reprend ses journaux, raye rageusement tout le bien qu'il a pu penser de Bill (ou plutôt une infime partie, c'était un document de travail, impersonnel), et couvre ces pages de ses larmes et de son sang.

 _Un vrai gentleman._ Il ne sait pas comment il a pu l'aimer autant. Il sait très bien comment il a pu l'aimer autant. Même maintenant, à relire ces livres, de vieux sentiments pétrifiés, de vieux souvenirs enfouis éclatent dans son coeur comme des bulles nauséabondes.

Il écrit dans une nouvelle page tout ce qu'il sait de Bill, centré sur la façon de le combattre. C'est misérablement court.

Il réalise qu'avec les cercles il peut dissimuler les journaux maintenant, malgré les effigies du démon qu'elles contiennent. Il peut les cacher aux yeux de Bill. Ou du moins, il le pourrait, s'il pouvait lui fermer son esprit. Il se surprend lui-même de n'avoir pas encore renoncé.

"Je ne t'appartiens pas." murmure-t-il. "Mes promesses valent exactement ce que valent les tiennes." (Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai, il ne trahira jamais comme lui, jamais autant, mais il peut essayer.)

* * *

Quand il pense au métal pour se protéger des invasions mentales, il mêle certainement des souvenirs sur le plomb qui protège des explosions nucléaires, sur les démons qui sont repoussés par le fer froid, sur les chapeaux en aluminium qui protègent des ondes du gouvernement et sur les comics de X-men qu'il lisait quand il était petit (il s'imaginait en Hank McCoy, pas en Magneto, mais il prendra ce qu'il a).

Il forge la plaque lui-même, même si ce n'est pas sa spécialité. Quand il la saisit, elle lui brûle la peau des doigts. Pendant un instant il reste ahuri, se demandant pourquoi ce sentiment d'irréalité, puis il se rappelle. Il est dans un cercle de protection. Ce n'est pas Bill qui l'a fait se brûler, c'est lui, et il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il peut même la lâcher et se passer les mains sous l'eau.

Il faudra qu'il fasse des exercices pour se rappeler la différence.

En attendant, il s'opère devant un appareillage constitué de deux miroirs, sous anesthésie locale.

La plaque n'a pas à entrer dans son cerveau, sait-il. Il n'aura même pas à découper les méninges. Il suffit de l'appliquer contre, au bon endroit. Il a tout prévu. Il pourrait la sceller à l'extérieur, mais il craint qu'elle soit trop visible, qu'elle puisse lui être arrachée (comme on a essayé de lui couper les doigts - ah non, ce n'est pas arrivé, c'était juste un cauchemar, cela n'empêche pas d'être prudent)

Il ouvre proprement la peau du crâne au scalpel, laisse couler le sang - pas trop, heureusement, il ne peut se permettre de s'évanouir. Sous l'incision, dans le double miroir, il peut voir son propre cerveau, celui du plus grand génie, du plus grand imbécile, qui ait existé dans ce siècle. Exactement la bonne dimension, la bonne forme.

Il insère la plaque - ses mains ne doivent pas trembler - si elles tremblent il est mort, et cela ne sauvera pas le monde. Bill peut manipuler la première personne qui vient voir ce qui se passe dans cette maison, lui faire lire dans ces journaux comment rouvrir le portail, et ce sera la fin. Ford se soucie de ce qui arrivera après sa mort, certainement plus qu'il se soucie de sa propre vie.

Il sent le sang couler sur sa nuque, au dela de la zone insensibilisée, et le chatouiller. Cet étalage de sang et de viscères sans la moindre souffrance lui rappelle ses rêves. Il faudra qu'il se fasse une radio, qu'il vérifie que ceci est vraiment arrivé, que Bill ne l'a pas manipulé pour lui faire croire qu'il était protégé. Mais il doit aussi agir avec toute la précision de la réalité, il n'aura qu'un seul essai sans modifications de son environnement pour se rattraper.

Ne pas trembler. La plaque s'insère dans son crâne avec l'agréable certitude des mesures bien prises. Lentement, il recoud l'ouverture avec une grande aiguille et du fil chirurgical. Cela ne fait toujours pas mal. Dans quelques heures il saura à quel point l'inexpérience lui a fait se charcuter les nerfs, et combien de temps la douleur durera (jusqu'à la fin de sa vie est une option).

Il doit ne pas avoir si mal réussi, puisque les sédatifs agissent cette nuit-là. Il dort. Il rêve. Il sait qu'il rêve quand il voit Bill apparaître.

"Tu es parfait !" s'exclame-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il applaudit, et le son en résonne comme si une foule applaudissait derrière lui. "Je savais que tu m'amuserais, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner à quel point !" Il effleure de son doigt la cicatrice qui semble avoir déjà à moitié guéri dans ses rêves. "Tu me plais tellement, Fordsy, tes efforts sont si amusants. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es tout ce que j'espérais et plus."

Ford ne sait plus si Bill ment et se moque de lui, ou s'il dit toute la vérité, et il est incapable de savoir laquelle de ces idées l'horrifie le plus.

Le démon murmure à son oreille, caresse son cou, et Ford frissonne d'angoisse et d'un plaisir factice, incapable de bouger. "Tu es un monstre, ton univers et son espèce finiront par être détruits par ta faute, et tu es à moi exactement jusqu'à ce moment. Tu ne penseras plus jamais à quelqu'un d'autre ou à autre chose, ni éveillé ni en rêve, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

(C'est juste un cauchemar. Ford le sait. Mais cela restera tout aussi réel quand il se réveillera.)


End file.
